Existence
by shadowpanda101
Summary: Yūko goes to visit a special client. Will she be able to grant her wish?


Hey everyone! How's it going?

Well, I wanted to write this because I read vol. 3 of Higurashi, which prompted me to finish the anime. After seeing Rika in the episode _Massacre Chapter One - Rules of the Labyrinth, _I got the idea for this. Enjoy!

Guide:

-san: A common way to address someone in Japan. Usually represents titles like "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."

nano desu: A phrase Rika uses to end her sentences when she's around her friends.

Nipa: Rika's catchphrase when she's around her friends.

Disclaimer: I own neither XxxHolic or Higurashi.

* * *

"Watanuki, I'm going out." Yūko shouted to her worker. The soft padding of the black haired boy's socks hitting the wooden floor echoed throughout the shop. A moment later, Watanuki appeared into the room, his cooking/cleaning outfit over his uniform. He looked agitated and was panting with sweat covering his face.

"Are you serious? I don't have time! I'm still cleaning out that mess you call a storage room!" the spirit seer shouted, knowing his employer's intentions. Every time she went out, he'd have to accompany her, meet with her clients, and carry anything she purchased, and these purchases were usually heavy, _**very **_heavy.

"I'm afraid you're not going with me this time." The time-space witch replied in a calm manner, appearing unfazed by her worker's tantrum. At this, Watanuki's expression started to calm.

"Why not?" the black haired boy asked, confused at Yūko's sudden change.

"This client resides in a world you cannot reach."

"I can't?"

"No. I myself only have limited access to it."

"Why's that?" Watanuki asked, curious about this strange, inaccessible world.

"Because, a very powerful entity has reign over it, one that has power that could even surpasses my own. However, this client has a very…interesting wish, so I'm going to see if I can grant it." Yūko answered. She trailed over to the door that led to her game-inspired portal, opening and revealing the dark abyss within.

"Oh, and one more thing Watanuki." The witch told her worker in a very serious tone.

"Yes Yūko-san?" he asked, trying to ignore the urge to gulp.

"Make sure you have plenty of snacks and liquor for when I return. Bye-bye!" Was his reply as the witch's expression turned into a goofier one. She entered the portal, ignoring the spirit seer's rant.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

A girl floated in a sea of red and purple hues. The world's crystals surrounded her, showing the faces of her unfortunate friends in their reflective surfaces. Her purple-blue hair swayed with the invisible wind.

"_How many?" _she thought to herself, _"How many more worlds before this torture ends?"_

"_It can end right now if you wish." _An alluring voice told her. She turned a faced a woman that, physically, surpassed her in years. Her long raven colored hair flowed with the same undetectable current and her ruby eyes held a wise expression. She was dressed in an elegant black kimono, decorated with golden butterflies that danced to an unheard rhythm.

"_Who are you?" _the girl asked, surprised to find anyone other than herself in this world.

"_I am Yūko Ichihara, the owner of a shop that grants wishes. You need not tell me your name, Rika Furude."_

"_Ho-how did you-"_

"_I know quite a lot about you. You're very famous in the other world as the girl who constantly repeats the events of June 1983."_This took the girl, Rika, by surprise. She thought only herself and her friend, Hanyū, knew about the repeating events.

"_What's this about you granting my wish?" _Rika asked, remembering what Yūko had said at her arrival.

"_What I mean is that I can end this torture for you, if that is your wish."_

"_Then do-"_

"_However, in order to keep balance, you will have to pay me something of equal value."_

"_Fine, you can have whatever you want!"_

"_Those are dangerous words child. For you see, my price…"_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

The young miko landed on the grassy ground with a thud. Sitting up and surveying her surroundings, she remembered where, and when, she was.

"I was playing tag with Satoko when I tripped on a root." Rika whispered to herself, which was followed by footsteps. The bluenette turned to face her best friend, whose face showed one of concern.

"Rika! Are you alright?" Satoko asked. Rika looked at her friend with a gloomy face. However, the miko quickly changed to a happier one.

"I'm fine Satoko~nano desu! Nipa!" Rika replied with her trademark smile. This caused Satoko to soften her expression.

"Alright then. Let's go back home." The blonde stated while trailing to their house. The young miko stood there for a moment or two, to make sure her friend was gone. When she was sastified, a stream of tears fell down her face.

"_I'm sorry Satoko! I'm sorry everyone! I had a chance to end this, but I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it!" _She thought to herself, remembering the space-time witch's words.

"_Those are dangerous words child. For you see, my price…is your existence."_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Her what?" Watanuki asked, not quite getting what his employer had said.

"I said that her price was to be her existence." The witch replied as her worker poured more liquor into her cup. She sipped her alcohol, enjoying it flavor.

"Yūko-san, couldn't you have asked her for something else? I mean, that's a big wish, but surely she could have given you something else."

"Actually, yes, there would have been several things she could have given me to even it out."

"Then why didn't you ask her for one of those?" the spirit seer noticed his employer's face becoming serious and thoughtful.

"Because, those other things would've only paid for her escape."

"But, isn't that what she wanted?" he asked, very confused at this point.

"Not exactly. Along with her, there are five other people trapped in the never ending June. Giving up her existence would have paid for her and her friends."

"How's that?"

"While they can't remember every detail, those children have seen more bloodshed than most people would care to see. Despite this, they enjoy each other's company, including Rika's. If she were to be wiped out, the memories she had made with them would be gone as well, memories that they cherish." Yūko replied, taking another sip of her cup. Watanuki's face soon showed concern.

"What do you think will happen to them?" he asked, not quite sure if he wanted an answer.

"Well, since I didn't stop it, June of 1983 shall continue to repeat. The same events will replay, but in a slightly different fashion. I am, however, curious about one thing."

"What's that?"

"I wonder who will die in the new Hinamizawa."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

See ya~!


End file.
